theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Cackle's Birthday
Miss Cackle's Birthday is the eighth episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 26 February 2018. It is preceded by Hollow Wood and will be followed by Miss Softbroom. Synopsis Maud is stressed out directing Miss Cackle's birthday show so Mildred and Enid try to help her but when they try to turn her into the happiest version of herself, they accidentally turn her into a baby. Meanwhile, Miss Cackle struggles with pressure from the Magic Council. With Miss Cackle about to quit - on her birthday- Miss Hardbroom galvanises the girls into putting on a fantastic performance at the talent show. Plot The girls are rehearsing for Miss Cackle's birthday performance, but Maud, who is directing, is getting stressed out. Meanwhile, Miss Cackle is stressed out as the Hallows (who are on the magical council) have made an official complaint about the Academy, and it's all over the newspaper. Miss Hardbroom appears and tells the girls that they should be in potions class, not rehearsing. Mildred and Enid decide to help Maud with her stress by making a potion that will make her happy. Miss Drill comes in and says that Miss Cackle does not seem like herself, and while Miss Hardbroom goes to talk to her, Mildred and Enid give Maud their potion, which turns her into the happiest version of herself: a baby. Miss Hardbroom returns and tells the girls that there is a change of plans, there will be no more classes that day as they need to rehearse, so that they can put on the best possible show for Miss Cackle to show they appreciate her. When Maud fails to show up for rehearsal, Miss Hardbroom puts Ethel in charge, and Ethel decides to completely scrap Maud's talent show and do a 'Instrument-less orchestra' instead. Enid is hiding baby Maud in the storeroom, when Maud uses her magic to knock over some brooms. Enid puts Maud in the hallway in an old pram while she cleans up, but Miss Bat finds her and takes her. Miss Cackle receives an urgent message from Mrs Hallow, but ignores it. Enid tries using a finding spell to find Maud, and lands in the pond where Mr Rowan-Webb is watching frogs' eggs that are about to hatch. Miss Bat then comes to tell him she has found baby Maud. Meanwhile, Ethel's bad directing leads everyone to quit the show, leaving Ethel on her own. Miss Bat takes Rowan-Webb to see baby Maud, but Enid has retrieved her and put a pumpkin in her place. Meanwhile, Mildred goes to talk to Miss Cackle about Maud. Enid takes baby Maud back to her room, and sings her a lullaby to get her to sleep. Miss Cackle then summons Maud and Enid to her office and turns Maud back. At the performance, Ethel is trying to play the whole orchestra by herself, and Mildred suggests she needs help. The first years do their broom dance, Felicity and Gloria do a tap dance and juggle, and Mildred, Maud and Enid impersonate Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle and Miss Drill. They then finish with everyone singing the school song together. Miss Cackle congratulates the girls on their performance, and Miss Hardbroom gives Mildred a 'well done' for her impersonation. Miss Cackle goes to her office to answer Mrs Hallow, but finds the Grand Wizard there. It seems Miss Cackle has been summoned for an emergency meeting at the Magic Council as she failed to reply to Mrs Hallow- the Hallows have made a complaint about Miss Cackle and the Academy. That night, Maud and Mildred make Enid sing the lullaby to Maud to help her sleep. Quotes Algernon: So where is this baby? Miss Bat: Sleeping in that pram. Algernon: Maud Spellbody, you say? Miss Bat: She's the spitting image of her. Algernon: (Looks at pumpkin) Can't quite see it myself. Miss Cackle: Do you want to know what the most powerful spell of all is? Friendship. Because when you girls work together, you can achieve anything you put your minds to. Now, let's go and see all your hard work in action, shall we? This is it! Break a broom, girls. Maud (imitating Miss Cackle): Welcome to Cackle's Academy, girls. I was wondering if any of you have seen my plate of cream cakes? (WHISPERS) But don't tell HB! Mildred (imitating Miss Hardbroom): Where's Mildred Hubble? Oh, what's she done now? She appears to have blown up my potions lab. Again. Enid (imitating Miss Drill): (BLOWS WHISTLE) HB, Cackle. That's enough chattering from you two. Get on the floor and give me five press-ups! Miss Hardbroom: ..it would seem you are quite the impressionist. It takes a brave girl to ridicule me on the stage. Mildred: The thing is, Miss H... Miss Hardbroom: Well done. Gallery EpisodeMissCacklesBirthday.png DW9en-dXkAE4BNl.jpeg DW-MAXLWkAAR3nT.jpeg P05ypv7w (1).jpg WW17-S2-8-3.jpg WW17-S2-8-2.jpg Category:2017 TV Series